Reincarnations of Revenge
by Hikaru Suzuka
Summary: The Pharaoh has written a scroll in his own blood. What could be so important about this one? What does he have to share? This is my first fanfiction, It's probably really bad, plus I'm a fangirl, but my stories arent corny--I hope....


It was a cold day in modern Egypt. Normally it's warm, with the sun heating up your neck, as you always look down on what merchants have for sale, while the children play cards in the alley. The adults forbid the cards to their children, because of some ancient curse they had been paced with by an ancient Pharaoh, long ago before his death.  
  
One stand seemed to be getting a lot of attention. People crowded it like bees in a hive; only it was more of chatter then buzzing. Apparently, a new tomb was discovered, and scrolls, written by the Pharaoh himself were being sold, at about 2,000,000 ¥ (yen-about $1600 US)  
  
A girl emerged from the allies, and walked up, pushing her way through the crowd. She saw, with her cold eyes, a scroll going for over 4,000,000 ¥.  
  
What's so special about this one? It's the same at the others. She thought, until she noticed red marks that had seeped through the paper. She was interested, but moved cautiously, as she slipped the scroll into her ragged jacket, and swiftly moved back into the dark alley, almost like a shadow.  
  
Sitting on a trashcan, she pulled the scroll back out, and examined it.  
  
How did they have red markers back in Ancient Egypt---wait. She stopped her own thoughts. "That's blood!"  
  
The scroll was written in the blood of the Pharaoh. Knowing it must be important, she began to read, and slowly, it seemed familiar.  
  
My friend's of the future, you have disrupted my tomb, only to find my sorrows, and pains. This one is particular, was written in my blood, for it speaks with my soul.  
  
It was a quiet day in Egypt, as I sat on the balcony, and watched a new pyramid being built for my father, the Pharaoh, when he died in a few years. It was almost complete. And just in time, I couldn't wait to be the Pharaoh. Until I heard a guard run into my bedroom. I went to see what was the matter. He claimed a girl had killed 10 guards, without a meaning. At once, my father held a meeting, and they brought the girl in. I sat on the throne beside my father, and watched.  
  
The girl was strangling, and kept her eyes away from all people, and stared at the ground. She never gave eye contact, but spoke her meaning.  
  
"You took someone very dear to me, and it took a tomb robber for me to figure out what must be done. Egypt must fall, and all the gods with it. And may Anubis have mercy on all your pathetic souls!!!"  
  
My father had heard enough, and sentenced her to live out in the sand, away from all human contact, with the Sun God Ra, beating down her neck all day. And so she was banished from our city, forever more.  
  
It was 6 months later, which news was spread around Egypt again. The pyramid was finally finished. My father would soon be using it, for the news was that 20 guards had been killed, and in their won blood, was written: Beware. Pharaoh.  
  
We knew who it was, and we were right. The same girl, who was banished 6 months ago, was back, and angrier then ever. Her eyes, more blazing then they used to be. She began to speak, in a rusted up voice.  
  
"My name is Avis, and you. You bastard. I lost my best friend, and his father due to you, and your cruel ways, and I'll do what ever it takes to defeat you, bitch, regardless the cost."  
  
At that, she stole the guard's whips, and wrapped most of it around her wrists, while the rest, was free and moving. She began to strangle the Pharaoh. I watched, with mixed thoughts in my head.  
  
She's killing my father.this isn't right.I have to stop this.  
  
Wait.I'll be known as Pharaoh Yami.I'll have power.  
  
I hesitated too long. and before I knew it, she was gone, and my father, lay still on the ground, pale, and dead, with eyes open. Now the Pyramid can be filled, as I sat there, confused, and the feeling of warmth, all was lost.  
  
Back into modern Egypt, the still sat the on the trashcans, she wasn't reading the scroll, anymore, but still looked at it. Until, she finally spoke to herself.  
  
"Enjoy your memories living on, Pharaoh." At that, she tore up the scroll, and threw it in the trash can, as she walked off into the light, revealing. Avis. 


End file.
